Aloha au ia oe
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Hawaii Five-0 Season 1. Today is the day Steve McGarrett will chase down Victor Hesse, Wo Fat, and the Yakuza. This could be the last time he and Catherine could be together.


_Aloha au ia oe_

She remembered those words as they lied together.

"What?" she had asked.

_"Aloha au ia oe."_ He had repeated, then pausing for a deep kiss. "It means, I love you."

_"Aloha au ia oe." _Catherine Rollins softly whispered. She said it softly, hoping she wouldn't wake him.

Catherine slowly stood up, wearing – again – nothing except one of Steve's shirts. She glanced at him beside her.

He was asleep. Catherine watched him as he breathed, and it wasn't the first time that she thought that he was most peaceful when he was asleep. Catherine leaned over to him, tracing his mouth lovingly. He still didn't wake up.

Lt. Catherine Rollins and Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett had been seeing each other for a while now. Five years, if she remembered correctly. Often, they did not see or hear from each other for months, sometimes, years, at a time. When they did, and often one person was on leave, they would attempt at dinner and end up sleeping together.

Which what was happened last night.

Steve had told Catherine everything.

The truth about his father's murder, Mary's kidnapping, and his mother's death.

The Yakuza and Hiro Noshimuri.

And ultimately, Wo Fat.

Steve had told Catherine that he was going to hunt down Wo Fat, Victor Hesse, and the Yakuza with his team as soon as he could.

That day was today. _"I'll be careful as I can be,"_ Steve had promised to Catherine, holding her after they had made love. _"I'll return for you, and I'll be safe. _Aloha au ia oe_."_

How can you be safe, Catherine couldn't help but think, when you're hunting down high-profile criminals that murdered your family?

The military had taught Catherine one thing: focus on the mission, and never let your emotions cloud your judgment. If you let your emotions control you, then the mission is a failure.

_Damn the military,_ Catherine thought. It didn't matter now. Steve was going to risk his life to catch the bastards that changed his life. Catherine couldn't do anything to help him, because she leaving for the _Enterprise_ the next day.

She was aware that his could be her last chance.

To see him.

To hear his voice.

To make love to him.

And to know that Steve McGarrett was alive and breathing.

They could never see each other again.

"_Sub-Lieutenant Catherine Rollins?"_

_Catherine smiled. "You have to stop calling me that, Lieutenant McGarrett."_

_The handsome lieutenant arched an eyebrow. "Then why do you insist on calling me my professional title?"_

"_Sharp as ever, I see." Catherine stopped what she was doing, and looked at him. "We've worked on my many missions together, but that does not mean we are allowed to call each other "Steve" or "Cat," Lieutenant."_

_Steve gave a small smirk at the nickname that he had given her. _

_She never told him that she only allowed him to call her that._

"_What of your family?" Catherine suddenly asked. She saw Steve stiffen._

_At last he said, "I don't have much of a family."_

_Catherine could tell that he didn't want to talk about it._

"_I…have a father, who works as a cop in Hawaii, and I have a sister. She lives in Los Angeles."_

"_You grew up in Hawaii?" Catherine asked._

_Steve nodded. "What about you?" he asked._

"_I grew up in New York. My mother died when I was twenty, and my father left when I was small. I never heard from him again." Catherine said._

_Steve nodded._

"_It was good to see you, Cat." The lieutenant gave a small smile._

"_It was good to see you too, Steve."_

That was the first conversation that they had that wasn't involved about the mission.

Catherine admitted it. She loved Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett.

She didn't know what it would be like if he disappeared from the world.

"Steve?" she whispered. Catherine watched his still-sleeping face. "Steve?"

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Steve uttered sleepily.

Catherine gave a small laugh. "Good morning, Commander."

Catherine edged closer to Steve, still wondering if this was the last time that she saw him.

She sighed.

"What?" Steve asked.

_"Aloha au ia oe."_


End file.
